Soulstealer
by Glass The Absol
Summary: (Season 7 and below) Sam, Dean and Castiel have their work cut out for them when a strange creature appears, dropping bodies and stealing souls, and none of their weapons work on it. The trio start getting desperate when the creature approaches them with a problem of its own - Lucifer wants out, and he's using the souls the creature catches to do it. -Rewrite of previous story.


**Soulstealer**

_**A crossover fanfiction**_  
_**By GlassTheAbsol**_  
**Disclaimer**  
**I do not own Supernatural or Pokémon, as I'm too young to own such awesome companies.**  
**Sam and Dean©_Supernatural_**  
**Castiel©_Supernatural_**  
**Absol©_Pokémon_**  
**Characters**  
**Soulstealer – Absol, OC, _Pokémon_**  
**Sam and Dean – Hunters, Human, _Supernatural_**  
**Castiel – Angel, _Supernatural_**  
**Plus a few cameos**  
**Summary**  
**_(Season 7 and below)_ Sam, Dean and Castiel have their work cut out for them when a strange creature appears, dropping bodies and stealing souls, and none of their weapons work on it. The trio start getting desperate when the creature approaches them with a problem of its own - Lucifer wants out, and he's using the souls the creature catches to do it. **  
**Prologue**  
Dark blue claw gouge out deep cuts in the earth as the white form races through the undergrowth, its four legs propelling it forwards with astounding speed. Bright red eyes look around its immediate area for an escape route, but soon the quadruped skids to a halt when a tall form appears out of nowhere in front of him, holding a shiny blade that looked like a thin short sword.

The person had a long light brown trench coat that draped down to their knees, with a white tailored shirt under the coat and a dark blue tie, with hair that was cropped short and in a dark brown color. Slate colored eyes glared down at the white quadruped, who was glaring up at the being, red eyes glowing in anger.

"Out of my way" The white being growled, jumping back as Castiel swung at it with the Archangel Sword. The air around its face shimmered and suddenly, a large scythe appeared in the being's mouth, its sharp teeth bared as it swung the scythe at Castiel, who disappeared and reappeared behind the white being, slicing downwards.

Kicking out backwards, the quadruped caught Cass in the ribs, making the angel drop the weapon and stagger back, before quickly dodging backwards as the creature swung the scythe, then turned and ran, the scythe disappearing in a shimmer of the air.

Castiel cursed the white being as it ran, picking up the Archangel Sword and turning as two humans ran up, out of breath and carrying an Angel Sword and a serrated dagger with runes carved into it. "Dammit. Cass, did it get away?" Dean said; his leather jacket rustling as he straightened up. Castiel turned towards Dean and nodded. "It is hidden from my searching powers. It's gone." Dean sighed in annoyance. "Son of a bitch." He muttered turning and walking back the way they came.

Sam ran up after Dean, sheathing Ruby's Knife and walking alongside his brother. "Well, I guess this means we're going to be doing some research." Sam said, to which Dean scowled. "I'll start phoning around. Maybe some of the other hunters know something." Dean said, jumping slightly as Castiel appeared beside them. "Dammit Cass, what have I told you about appearing like that?"

The angel ignored Dean, instead continuing on with talking. "I may have an idea." Dean looked at him sceptically. "You? An idea? No kidding, what've you got Cass?" He asked, to which Castiel shrugged slightly. "Follow it."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Sam quipped, a smirk on his face. "Wait for it to kill again." Castiel said matter-of-factly. Dean rolled his eyes. "What, so we just sit on our asses and wait for it to kill again? No. We're supposed to save lives, and waiting for another death sure as hell isn't saving them."

"Got a better idea?" Castiel shot back, his tone was harsh, but his eyes had a hint of teasing. Dean ignored him. "No."

"Then I suggest you start looking. I'll visit Kevin, see what he's got." With that, Castiel vanished with a rustle of feathers, just as the brothers got to the Impala. Getting into the car's worn leather seats, and Dean turned the car on with a rumble of the engine as the muscle car purred to life. The Impala's engine growled as Dean drove out, the black sheen on the car's chassis reflecting the streelights as they drove along, the engine purring as they drove along the highway.

Sam got out his phone and checked his signal, before dialling up a few hunters he knew of, but to no prevail. They were all in the dark as well. It was pretty dark when Dean drove the Impala into a nearby motel, turning the engine off with a purr. Taking the keys out, Dean opened the door and got out, adjusting his jacket and making sure his wallet was within reach, as well as his gun, which was tucked into his back pocket, covered by his shirt and jacket.

Entering the hotel, Dean walked up to the counter, taking a sip from his flask as he waited. The attendent came up, smiling cheerfully - however Dean could tell it was forced. "Two singles please." Dean said, handing over one of his many credit cards and waiting fo the lady to hand them their keys. He decided that he may as well start asking. "Ever see anything strange around here?"

The attendent shrugged. "A few days ago the local sheriff spotted a strange white dog hanging around here, he said it was massive, with this weird blue coloring here and there." She said, rolling her eyes. "Absolutely crazy." Dean nodded. "Yea, he was probably drunk." Sam said, coming up to stand next to Dean. The attendents eyes lingered on Sam for a moment, before she handed the room keys over.

The boys walked over to the room and opened the door, dumping their stuff on the beds, with Dean choosing the one closest to the window and Sam taking the one closest to the door. Sam then got out the laptop and set it down on the table, hacking into the staff wifi and beginning to search for what this thing could be.

After a bit of searching Sam finally leaned back. "Huh."  
Dean looked over, raising an eyebrow. "What've you got Sammy?"  
"I search up white fur and blue skin and the only thing I get is anime crap."  
"Meaning?"  
"Pokemon Dean, Pokemon."  
"Pokemon? As in, Pikachu, 'Gotta Catch Em All' Pokemon?"  
Sam looked at him weirdly.  
"What? Those games were a classic. What one are we dealing with?"

Sam sighed and continued reading. "One called an Absol. Said to sense disasters with its horn, mistaken as a doom-bringer yadda, yadda, yadda - Comes to warn them instead, lives for over 100 years and can use all kinds of moves, doesn't say how to kill it, though I'm assuming it's just a normal bullet, as it's mainly just an overgrown - and slightly mutated - dog."

Dean rolloed his eyes. "Okay geek, does it say why Cass can't find it?"  
"It's immune to psychic powers, maybe that has something to do with it?"  
"Could be." Dean shrugged and turned the laptop around, looking at the picture that was up there. "Does it say anything about scythes?" Sam turned the laptop back around and started typing a bit more. "Only in fandoms. They mainly use their attacks."

Dean sighed. "Great, something that's out of the ordinary and weilds a weapon that it's not supposed to have. Perfect. Anything else to brighten up our day?" Dean said, throwing his hands up in mock dispair.

Just at that moment, Castiel appeared behind Dean, walking around to the other two, making the hunters jump. "I have news. The white creature has killed again, just a few miles from here, in Whitewater, Wisconsin." Dean drooped at the angel's words.  
"Son of a bitch."


End file.
